Dead Silence
by Tearless Sorrow
Summary: "Zombies? Look in front of you! They're everywhere! Yet you're saying you don't believe me? We live in an unpredictable world, you idiot!" NxM
1. Letter

**Chapter 1: Letter**

* * *

><p><em>I'm Scared.<em>

_If you are reading this, you are another survivor, like me._

_From what you've seen within my once humble home, you must've been shocked. Those things moving in the basement, the kitchen and almost everywhere in this house, you must've taken care of it or you are cautious about it._

_For making it this far, I've reserved ammo, weapons, food and water to you and for whoever you're with inside one of the cabinets in the kitchen. But beware, you may never know when those things will come and get you. _

_I am now on my own. The only thing I loved turned before my eyes, an accident – a moment of carelessness. The fault lies with me, next to my broken heart, next to the mountain of guilt. I have left this place to go wherever the next journey begins. I hope I see you there._

_PS: If you're wondering where I went or may have interest in travelling together, I am heading towards Fukuoka, the place that's rumored to be safe and normal. Please call my number written below as soon as possible before the signals go down. _

_03-XXX-XXX_

_See you soon,_

_Mikan Sakura_

_Age: 16_

_Another survivor, waiting to be rescued. _

_This note was written at the 11__th__ day of May. A week after those things started walking around._

I folded the paper and kept in safe in my pocket for future use. Whoever this girl was must've been nice of her to leave some necessities behind. But in these times, you can never really trust no one.

I shrugged then went to the kitchen, stepping on the dead and bloody bodies on the ground once every few steps. There were eight zombies in this house when I arrived – I shot them as soon as I saw them. Good thing is, there aren't a horde of zombies outside so the echo coming from the gunshot didn't attract much attention from those others wandering around outside.

I checked every cabinet that was locked or opened. There were about two dozens of canned foods and a gallon of water in here and you don't want to know what she left for weapons and ammo. But I'll tell you anyway.

Rifles, pistols, nail guns, shot guns, sub-machine guns… seriously what kind of parents does this girl have? Who gives their daughter some action-packed weapons for gods' sake!

I stacked my backpack with some water, canned foods, ammo and some weapons. I took a glance at the clock hanging by the stairs. It was already twelve in the afternoon, signaling that it was time for me to head off.

I silently made my way back to my motorcycle, paying attention of the things around me. Starting my bike, I took a deep breath and sped off.

My name is Natsume Hyuuga if you insist on knowing; seventeen years-old and a normal high school student. I was alone at home when the apocalypse started about a week ago. I specialize in pretty much all of the self-defense sports out there, these talents that I never really thought to be useful until now.

I took out my phone – and yes while driving – and dialed the number that was written on the paper. Lucky for me, there's still signal but no electricity; having signal is much better anyway.

I waited desperately for somebody to answer but nothing came.

"Shit!" I shook my head, frowning. Taking a deep breath, I dialed again.

"_M-Moshi, moshi?" _A sweet and soft voice echoed out the phone. My eyes widened and I sighed, relieved. It's been a while since I talked to someone.

"Mikan Sakura?" I asked, turning by the curve.

I heard some moans – zombie moans – by the phone and frowned. _"Who are you?"_

"Some guy." I paused for a moment and continued on. "I found your letter."

"_It hasn't even been a day since I left that house…"_ She mumbled all to herself.

"_I see. What's your name?"_ She asked kindly. I hesitated to tell it at first but told it anyway.

"Natsume Hyuuga." I stopped driving and went on standby for a while.

"_Why did you call?"_

"Where are you?"

"_Behind you."_

I blinked a few times and turned to see what was behind me. And my eyes widened.

Long, silky light-brown colored hair, innocent chocolate-brown orbs and a figure a model could kill for. She had silky-white colored skin that was obvious under that dirt.

She had a rifle in her hands. A grenade, pistol, ammo and a pepper spray hanging by the waist. Two katanas and a small backpack on her back, a knife sticking out of her boots and a smile on her face.

Looks like I talked with a butt-kicking girl here.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews would be greatly appreciated. This is to know whether if I should continue writing or not. It all depends on you guys ^-^<strong> **For now, let's see the feed back of the people around xP If I like what I see I might update and make this into a 25 chapter story :) For now, goodbye xD**


	2. Full Moon

**Disclaimer: I do not in anyway own Gakuen Alice and it's characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Full Moon<br>**

"I don't like you by the look of that stare of yours," Mikan crossed her arms, pouting like a little child. "Are you a pervert?"

"Tch. Who would be a pervert around you when you have that kind of body?" Rolling his eyes, he started his motorbike. Natsume put on his helmet and looked at Mikan with an emotionless face.

Mikan raised a brow; furious and offended on the inside because of the words he said.

"You just stared at me like there's no tomorrow. And you say I don't have that kind of body. Tch. Boys." Mikan rolled her eyes at him. After a slightly short period of silence, Mikan observed Natsume from head to toe.

Natsume smirked, catching her eyes. "And now you're the one who's staring at me like there's no tomorrow. You know you like me."

"As if!" Mikan shouted, groaning afterwards.

"The usual excuse used by perverted women like you. Just admit it polka-dots, you like what you're seeing."

"I do not like what I'm seeing right now!" Mikan finished but suddenly realized what Natsume meant. "YOU STUPID, PERVERTED, BASTARD OF A JERK!"

"Shut up, you stupid woman! You're attracting attention from the dead!"

Out of no where, numerous sounds of footsteps were heard. Moaning, bloody and missing a few body parts, the zombies started to pile up and walk slowly towards them.

"Shit!"

**Mikan's POV**

"Shit!" I heard him curse under his breath as his black and shiny motorbike began to growl out of silence.

I noticed what he was planning. He was planning on leaving me like any other survivor I met whom I've helped this past week. But being eaten wasn't on my list.

Confused on what to do, I grabbed hold of his arm and hugged it like there's no tomorrow.

"Let go you idiot!" He called out, struggling. "They're getting close!"

"Damn it!" He growled while glaring daggers at me. "Just hurry up and climb on!"

My eyes widened at those last words he said.

I looked up at him, thankful and confused at the same time. Shrugging it off, I climbed on his bike and wrapped my arms around his waist. The second I got on, the bike growled once more as he sped off.

"Natsume…" I mumbled his name loud enough so he can hear it. Embracing his warm and soft well-built body, I felt sleepy and leaned my head on his back. "Thank you… for not leaving me behind."

And with those words, I fell into a deep sleep.

What can I say? I haven't slept for days. Yes days – days of waiting for someone to show up – someone who can be trusted. We're lucky the electricity and signal is still up. But I'm certain it'll collapse by a few days or so.

* * *

><p><strong>6 Hours Later…<strong>

**7:36 PM**

_So… soft._

My eyes slowly began to open, a bright yellow light preventing me from seeing anything.

In a second, my eyes snapped open.

_Wait…_

_Soft and fluffy pillows… silky white bed covers… where am I?_

I looked around me. There was nobody around the humongous room except myself. All the lights were open and –

It struck me.

My weapons were gone. And I was alone in this weird room that seemed to belong to a millionaire.

I stood up, groaning. "I should've known better not to trust that Hyuuga guy. He took everything!" I shook my head fiercely and stomped around the room, grabbing the metal chair that was by the nearby table.

Spotting a white door about 5 meters away from me, I cautiously approached it and knocked before entering. If there's a zombie inside, that knock might have caused it to go berserk and go ambush the door.

Deciding on what to do, I took a deep breath and kicked the door open. My eyes widened from the shock.

"What the fuck?" An awfully familiar voice said, stopping whatever he was doing. He quickly wrapped a towel to cover his – gulp – thing and smirked, looking at me.

"Like what you see?" He teased, smirking.

"S-Shut up!" I blushed a hundred shades of red. Six-pack abs, muscular chest, crimson eyes that outshines the stars, jet black hair that as silky and smooth as a girls' and a face that's too good to be true… and he's asking if I like it or not. "I do not like what I see!"

"Whatever," He frowned, somewhat disappointed. That jerk! Thinking that I would swoon over him; in his dreams! "Just hurry up and take a shower. You look like a mess."

I stepped back and turned around so that my back was facing him and I couldn't see him. "I don't have any extra clothes." I told him, composing myself.

"The room beside mine is my sister's room." His voice became darker and I frowned. "There are probably some clothes there. Wear whatever you want."

"And my weapons?" I asked, shrugging.

"Under the bed." Natsume said in his usual emotionless tone. "Take a pistol with you. I haven't checked that room yet."

For now I faced him. I blushed lightly but hid it under my bangs as I went to take a look under the bed; I grabbed one katana and a knife.

"I'll see you later then!" Smiling, I bowed in respect then went outside the room. Taking a look – at both the left and right hallway, I walked about 10 meters and stopped at the room with a light pink door.

I opened the door, drawing out my Katana as I slipped myself in, locking the door behind me. This is surely a girl's room. But the one thing that bothered me was: the lights were open – all of them.

"Is there anybody there?" I shouted but nobody seemed to reply. I raised my brows and cautiously walked across the room.

Then suddenly, I heard crying. It was a girl crying perhaps. But good lord, why is it that I just had the thought of Left 4 Dead? I mean yes the part where there are zombies became true but a witch? Seriously.

I kicked the bathroom door open, my eyes widened. It's always the bathroom, I know.

"Holy. God." I mumbled, stepping back.

Inside, there was a zombie maid digging and eating the bloody intestines of a dead butler. The zombie maid faced me, a weird screaming sound escaped from her mouth as she quickly stood up and chased after me.

Not wasting another minute with that zombie, I slashed its head off with one sway of my katana. It dropped to the floor, squirting blood to my face as it did so. I sighed, relieved. Next, I walked over to the dead butler with his intestines out of the proper place where it should be. Stepping on his bloody chest, I plunged the tip of my katana to its head and pulled it out – blood dripping from the blade.

I stepped out of the bathroom, hurriedly pacing over to the closet. Kicking the door open once more, a can of sardines rolled towards me. I raised my brows, waiting for a zombie but nothing came.

Curious, I opened the door widely to check. Again, nothing came but there was something suspicious.

On the floor, numerous empty bottles of water were lying. As well as another can of sardines, an empty bag of chips and a used-bowl. I took the bowl, touching the dirt and smelling it.

"It's still fresh. Less than a day old." I said to myself, shrugging ignoring the rest of the things below and started picking my clothes.

I was done after a few minutes. I walked out of the closet and back to Natsume's room, killing a lone zombie along the way.

I opened the door, "Natsume there's a –" stopping halfway of my speech when I saw Natsume sleeping on the bed. Sighing, I shrugged the topic off of my head and went to the bathroom, taking my katana with me.

I stripped off my clothes, the same time turning on the shower, removing the traces of blood in my face.

I never really expected the world would end this way. What's the point in watching those Resident Evil movies if they weren't that much of a use to people. But for the meantime, I was glad that this didn't turn out like Zombie Land. You know, running zombies? That would be a disaster. Well, actually it already is a disaster.

Apparently, all of this was caused by an obsessed zombie fan as I heard it in the news. That kid was so obsessed with zombies he started to develop some kind of chemical or something. At first, he tested it on his dog which apparently died. He raged in failure and killed himself. But after a few hours, the dog rose from the dead, not as a human, but a zombie. The dog got outside and started biting the humans, and thus the chain reaction starts. Then you know it. After a week, almost all the people in the world have turned into those flesh-eating maniacs.

Shaking my head, I turned off the shower, grabbing the nearest towel I could see and wrapping it around my body. I stepped out of the bathroom, quickly and silently dressing up.

I wore a white tank top with a black leather jacket on top, some mini-jean-shorts that covered about one-fourth of my thigh and black leather boots that reached below my knees. I combed my hair then tied it into pigtails, leaving my bangs in front.

With nothing to do, I grabbed a pistol and went out the balcony. I grabbed a chair and sat down, giving me a view of the whole front yard. There was nothing below but plants, a huge driveway and Natsume's bike. But Outside the gate, it's a whole different story. They're not piling up and making a fuss but there were a lot. Let's say there's a zombie every 3 meters or so.

It was disturbing, yes. The sound of their moans made me shiver and judging by there number, the moans were endless.

"So what's the plan?" I didn't look at him as he grabbed his own chair and sat beside me.

We had a full moon. By the corner of my eyes, I saw his face shining with the moonlight. His hair was swaying with the wind and his eyes were closed.

"Dunno. Any suggestions?" Shrugging, I flipped the pistol in my hands. He didn't reply after, silence emerged for a good five minutes as I continued to speak again.

"Which high school do you go to?" I asked, frowning a bit.

"Gakuen Alice." He answered plainly.

"Woah, really?"

"Do you think I'm lying?"

"Well, duh that's why I'm asking."

"Hn." A nerve popped out of my head. Such bad luck for me to be stuck with a boring person. "What happened to your family?" He asked, facing me and looking at me deep in the eyes.

"My father died from protecting me, my mother was in the office when it happened. My little brother was at school. I was at home all week because I was suspended for false blaming. And then here I am." My eyes turned softer. I smiled then looked at the stars above.

"My father was a gunsmith and a gunslinger himself. Ever since I was a child, he taught me the ways on how to handle a gun, how to build one and trained me in combat. I enjoyed it of course. They always say I have good aim. My mother was a scientist at the same time, a kendo champion. While training with my dad, she always cuts in to help me train kendo. My little brother, well he's a fourteen year old boy. He's good with the guns but has a little problem with aiming. As for now, I've only confirmed that dad is dead since I saw him die with my own eyes." I looked down. "But you can never be sure."

"What about you? Care to share your story?" I giggled a bit, taking my mind off the subject for a moment.

"I don't care about my parents so I don't care if they're dead or not. I only have my little sister to worry about." He said frowning. I frowned too; he's on bad terms alright.

"What about your little sister?"

"She's got poor health."

"Oh, I see."

"And what's up with your hair? I looked better when it was down." My heart went wild and I blushed my way out of it.

* * *

><p><strong>I decided to continue it thanks to you guys ^-^ <strong>

**Well, let's see how the plot goes :P Reviews would be greatly appreciated. I'd like to keep track on your reactions on this story for me to know something important... **

**Well, See you guys soon xP For all those living in the Philippines, Good luck with the start of your school years ^-^ ** **And I don't live there :P I just know it's school season** **just in case you want to know xD**


	3. Mall Trouble

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Mall Trouble<strong>

"Look! There's a chihuahua!" I pointed at the nearby bench. The little dog was apparently barking at the zombies but the zombies didn't seem to mind him. I feel sorry for that dog.

I knelt on the floor, dropping my gun beside me. I grinned, trying to catch the dogs attention. "Come here boy!" The dog seemed to notice me and stopped barking. It wagged it's tail gracefully and made his way to me. It jumped on my lap, licking my face after.

"He's cute!" I giggled. "Ne, Natsume can we keep him?"

Natsume stared at us, weirdly and shrugged. "Hn."

"Please?"

"..."

"_Please?" _And this time it worked. Though he turned away from my gaze, I saw a faint blush on his cheeks. I smiled softly then looked at the chihuahua that was looking up to me.

"Fine. But it's your responsibility to take care of him." I raised a brow at what he said.

"You sound like my father. But anyway, thank you!" I grinned at him then turned my attention to the dog.

"Ne, what should I name you?" I smiled, thinking but in the end, I failed. "Natsume, what do you think?"

"Hurry up, Polka-dots we're running late on schedule."

"Give me a name first and stop calling me that you pervert!"

"It's oranges today isn't it?"

"Natsume!"

"Call him Koi," He suggested.

I thought about it then grinned widely, looking at Koi. "Koi-kun, from now on I'm like your mommy!"

He barked a few times, wagging his tail back and forth. Smiling, I got my gun and carried Koi with my other hand.

"And this is your daddy, Natsume!" I grinned, almost to the verge of laughing. The dog growled instead of barking, showing his teeth.

"Haha, very funny Polka-dots." He rolled his eyes and started his bike, putting on his helmet, I got on, my other hand holding onto Koi and the other wrapped around Natsume's waist.

A few kilometers later...

"There's a mall over there thats barricaded on the inside. Maybe there's some survivors over there," He stopped, taking a look at the direction I pointed. Koi barked a few times as Natsume took out a coin.

"Heads or Tails?" He asked. I raised a brow. I can't believe he was doing this.

"Heads!" I said. He flipped the coin and caught it before it landed on his arm.

"It's heads. Now we need a plan on how to get in there."

"Why do we need a plan?"

"Idiot. You can clearly see those things wandering around the parking lot."

"Well, sorry I'm not paying attention." Rolling my eyes, Natsume sped off to the back of the mall where a small green metal door was located. He removed his helmet, his hair in a messy style and turned off the engine of his bike. Taking out a crowbar from his bike, he got off the bike and started opening the door with the crowbar.

I pouted. I'm feeling a bit useless without doing anything. "What about me?"

"You go on the look-out polka. Let your brain work once in a while will you?" I saw heard his annoyed tone. Somehow, I felt so hurt by what he said. I shrugged it off, taking a deep breath. I set down Koi for a while, holding my rifle tightly.

I hummed a tone, scanning my surroundings. Not one of those zombies were in-sight. "This is boring."

_Clang! Clang! Clang!_

Out of no where, while we were minding our own business, three bells dropped from the sky. Surprised , I looked up the roof, spotting green permed hair. "Damn! Natsume, we've got people on the roof trying to kill us! Hurry up and open the door!"

I grabbed my pistols, shooting a zombie by the head that walked towards us. "Faster!" I grabbed the backpack and slumped it on my back, along with Natsume's rifles. I shot them one by one, but this one was different.

"Rawr!" The one zombie shouted and ran quickly towards me. I couldn't move, but I was sure for one thing though. These things were evolving. Someday, or maybe tomorrow, you may never know if these things would turn to into a mutated bunny-like human like the one in Resident Evil.

It tackled me, making me let go of my pistol as it slid towards the corner near Natsume. I quickly held it's neck, as strong as I could and tried to kick it off but it was no use. At the corner of my eye, I could see the other zombies walking slowly towards me. This was it. This is the end of Mikan Sakura. My grip was getting weaker and blood from it's mouth dripped on my face.

"Natsume, take care of yourself..." I closed my eyes, tears forming. And then all of the sudden...

_Bang! Bang! Bang!_

A rough muscular hand assisted me from standing up. But I couldn't move my legs. He tsk'ed, carrying me bridal style and making a run for it. Pushing the door open with his shoulder, he immediately closed it and locked it with the iron bar. He sighed in relief, leaning at the door and sliding down into a sitting position, putting me on his lap, panting heavily.

I was still shocked and I couldn't move. "You... saved... me..."

**NORMAL POV**

Natsume stared at the girl in front of him with mixed feelings, he didn't know what to say. He closed his eyes, feeling a slight thump on his chest. Surprised, he snapped his eyes open, staring at the girl in front of him. Mikan had her eyes covered with her hands, as if hiding the fact that she was crying. "O-Oi..."

"A-arigatou," She said through her sobs, unconsciously wrapping her arms around Natsume's waist to hug him. Natsume blushed wildly, covering it with his free hand while the other was wrapped around Mikan's shoulders to comfort her.

"Oi, little girl wake up." He shook her slightly but when he saw her peaceful sleeping face, he sighed. Giving up, he removed Mikan's arms around him and carried her on his back, giving her a piggy back ride while she was carrying his weapons.

Natsume walked over to the elevator, stopping on his tracks as he thought of the possible consequences. Shrugging, he turned for the stairs and started climbing up. After a good 5 sets of 18-step stairs, he saw an open door. But before he could step out of the door, a blonde-head animal lover and a raven haired girl pointed a gun at his head.

Natsume didn't even flinch at the sound of the gun. He remained calm and composed as he looked at the blonde-headed boy. "Ruka, what the hell are you doing pointing a gun at me?"

"N-Natsume?" Ruka stuttered, dropping the gun in his hands. He stepped back a little and smiled. "It's lucky seeing you here!"

"Oi, Nogi! You know this guy?" The raven-haired girl asked, putting the gun down, taking a glance at the brunette behind him.

"You bet!" Ruka grinned, petting his rabbit. "He's my best friend in Gakuen Alice."

"So this is the ass-kicking guy you're talking about? Tch, I expected more than this." The girl turned away, heading for the roof top.

Ruka stared after her, scratching his head in confusion. "Sorry dude."

"Hn."

"Who's the girl?" Asked Ruka. "New girlfriend? Even at this apocalypse?"

"Mikan Sakura. And no, just the daughter of a gunslinger. She's got skills. Head Shot's everything she sees." Natsume said shrugging. "Anyway, got any available beds?"

"I see. And yes, follow me." Ruka nodded and started walking. Natsume followed him, passing by a numerous number of people along the way. They stopped in front of what seemed to be a bed store.

"This will be your designated room. We won't take any of your weapons, don't worry! If you need anything like food, don't hesitate to ask me. We've got tons of those down at the supermarket at the next floor. Well then, have some rest. I'll be back later at lunch." Natsume stared weirdly after him and ignored it. He slumped Mikan down to a vacant bed and removed the backpack and the weapons behind her. Sighing, he looked for some place to hide it. A few minutes after, he shook his head, taking a glance at Mikan. For a while he didn't take his eyes off of her.

"_I liked it better when it was down,"_

"_You... saved... me?"_

Shaking his head as he recalled the memories, he stood up and went outside to take a look at the mall.

There were lots of people which means trouble. Natsume always hated large crowds, especially if it had anything to do with his annoying fan girls. To make it worse, it seems these people made this place an evacuation center.

"Youichi! Matte!" Natsume heard as two 14 year-old's chased each other around the mall.

He frowned somehow disappointed. He had a bad feeling about this place.

"Natsume!" Suddenly, Ruka came running towards him. Natsume didn't stop walking though.

"What do you want Ruka?" Natsume asked, stopping and leaning by a pillar.

Ruka grinned, somehow sheepishly. "Mikan Sakura eh? She's a beauty man! Why haven't you made her your girlfriend yet?"

"Did you actually think I'd make a clumsy, noisy and annoying little polka-dot panties wearing girl like her my girlfriend? Tch." Natsume mumbled while Ruka stared at him, weirdly.

"What?" Ruka asked in confusion. He's definitely never seen Natsume like this.

"Nothing." Natsume shrugged.

Silence erupted between the two. They watched the others play and hang around freely. They didn't actually expect that something would go wrong at this time of the day. But boy, they were wrong.

Screams of the people round them began to reach their ears. Natsume turned his head towards the sound, his eyes spotting a group of zombies entering from the door they went in. The same boy whose name is Youichi as he heard it earlier, tripped from nothing, unable to move. The zombies heard the noise that he made, and made their way towards him. One zombie was now standing over him, moaning and feeling happy to have lunch.

Natsume, eyes wide felt his back but he felt no gun hanging on his belt. "Shit! Ruka, lend me a gun!"

Ruka took out a pistol from his belt and handed it to Natsume. But it was too late... or so they thought.

From their designated room, Natsume saw a certain brunette dashing to the rescue. She moved extra fast as she pushed the boy aside as her body slid through the floor like a baseball player about to touch home base. She immediately aimed at the zombie's head, firing the gun without having second thoughts. When she killed the zombie that was about to make Youichi lunch, Mikan stood up, killing the others with just one bullet to waste on each, firing it directly to the head with perfect aim.

With a serious face, she grabbed a metal chair, shot each zombie that she passed on the head and made a run for the open door where the zombies entered. She closed the door as quickly and carefully as possible and slid the foot of the chair at the middle of the door handles. She locked it and blocked it with the random things that people kept handing her. When she was done with the door, she dropped her gun, quickly running back to Youichi.

"You-chan!" Mikan called out in happiness as she hugged the 14 year-old boy like there's no tomorrow. And for possibly the first time in his life, Natsume felt his hopes crumble into a million pieces.

"Epic." On the other hand, Ruka was speechless.

* * *

><p><strong>Quick Update xP I had nothing better to do so yeah... Anyway thank you guys so much for reviewing and all :) I've also finished chapter 4 but I'll update it in a week xD <strong>

**Well, as usual, reviews are greatly appreciated. Leave your question in the reviews, I'd be glad to read them. xD **

**See you in a week XP**


	4. Partners

**Chapter 4: Partners**

* * *

><p>"You-chan!" Youichi stood there, shocked. Never did he expect his sister in a place like this. But he was really thankful. He assured himself that everything was going to be fine since his epic big sister was here – the girl who was always known as the best; acing in academics and sports at the same time.<p>

"Nee-san?" He asked to himself.

Mikan giggled at the sound of his voice. "What?" She replied, grinning as she released her brother.

"What are you doing here?"

"Why? You want me to leave?"

His eyes widened; definitely a no. "No!"

"I'm just kidding." His sister smiled softly. "How did you get to this place?"

"Eh? Didn't Hotaru-nee tell you?" He raised a brow, confused. Nonetheless, he still thought that this was one heck of a reunion.

"Eh?" Mikan's eyes widened. "Hotaru is here? Where?"

**BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!**

"You idiot, I'm over here." Finally, the raven-haired girl stepped out of the shadows, holding her famous BAKA Gun. She stood by the pillar, emotionless as ever.

"See you all later. Tch." Youichi walked out of the scene, going over to his designated room.

As for our dear brunette, well she didn't dodge the bullets, making her fall down the floor in pain. "Itai! Hotaru, you're so mean!"

"Is that what you say after a week of zombie killing you idiot?" Hotaru rolled her eyes, somehow mad.

Mikan pouted as a child – her usual habit – and stood up, running towards Hotaru and giving her a tackle. Grinning sheepishly, Mikan let go after but raised her brows in confusion. "That's weird. Aren't you going to charge me for hugging you?"

Hotaru's eyes softened as she gave out one of her rare smiles. "That's my Mikan. If you want it that much, I'll charge you a thousand yen for that one hug."

Mikan sweat dropped. "I was just kidding!"

* * *

><p>"Sorry for fainting over you like that," Mikan scratched the back of her head with a grin on her face. The two of them were ordered by Hotaru to be the look-out at the rooftop since the supposed to be look-outs were tired and hungry that they needed another break.<p>

"Hn." Natsume ignored the apology, opening the door to the rooftop.

"Natty!" Out of the blue, a high-pitched too-girly voice called out. She came running towards Natsume and apparently, her chest was too over-exposed to the public because of her spaghetti strap top.

The blonde launched herself towards Natsume, snuggling and drawing closer to him as every second passed. Natsume didn't react though. All he did was hug her back and gave her a deep kiss that Mikan became disgusted of.

"You might want to get a room now." Mikan suggested, running towards the far end of the roof-top to avoid seeing the two doing their _stuff_. She held her rifle tightly, a bright blush coming to her cheeks. "I can deal with this look-out stuff by myself. It's fine. Consider it as a favor for carrying me back then."

"Hn." Natsume began to have second thoughts. He shrugged his girlfriend off and walked towards Mikan but was later stopped by his girlfriend giving his arm a slight pull. The blonde-girl who was later known as Luna Koizumi, made a supposed-to-be cute pout and begged Natsume as she looked at Mikan with not-so obvious fierce eyes. Even if it was not that obvious, Mikan rolled her eyes at her and ignored the two as Natsume sighed and agreed.

"Tch. Whatever." Rolling his eyes, he grabbed Luna's hand and dragged her back inside the mall, slamming the door on his way out – leaving Mikan.

"And what about you, permy? No intention to leave?" Mikan turned around, taking out her pistol and pointing it at the girl.

The green-haired girl stepped out of her hiding place with a smirk. She flipped her hair, cat-walking towards Mikan. "Go ahead. Shoot me."

Mikan dropped the gun, ran towards Sumire and grabbed her hands. Without any emotion, she dragged the struggling Sumire towards the corner of the building, lowering her body so she could clearly see what's below. "It's Sumire is it?"

"Let go you bitch!" Sumire struggled for her life – shivering at the things that were coming to get her if she fell. Her eyes widened as she struggled more.

"You know, you'll really fall if you keep struggling." Mikan pointed out, rolling her eyes. "I won't catch you if you fall."

Sumire had her eyes widened more. She stopped moving, knowing of the consequences. "Let go."

Sighing, Mikan pulled her back to the ground and let her go. Sumire went running towards the door – not looking back, making Mikan giggle a bit. But despite her smiling face right now, deep inside she was confused.

Confused about her feelings to be particular.

She shook and scratched her head, getting frustrated. She picked up the pistol she dropped earlier and went for a stroll around the huge rooftop.

There was nothing interesting for all that matters. Many air vents were by the corners – not that Mikan cared. But there was this concrete room about the size of a normal bungalow. Its windows were covered with rectangular pieces of wood; nailed to the wall. The door was metallic and it has a bloody hand mark by the middle that seemed to look fresh.

**Mikan's POV**

The minute I saw that room, I had a feeling it was time to leave.

I walked closer to take a peek at the small hole by the window. The lights were on and there seemed to be no-one inside. And then I jumped back, screaming for my life as a head suddenly appeared in front of me after blinking my eyes. I frowned deeply, panting and took a peek again.

Zombies. Dozens of them. Including mutated dogs and mutated rabbits. They're mutating. Fast.

Everyone or everything that seemed to get infected goes through stages of mutation that are still unknown. For all my knowledge, normal zombies become runner zombies; normal zombie dogs become human-like werewolf and they now stand with two of their feet instead of four; zombie rabbits become kangaroo-like creatures but instead of hopping just 3 inches high, they hop and stick through walls like spiderman. So much for watching too much hero movies.

And with that, I went into action.

I looked for a way – any way to get out of here even if I would need to kill anyone along the way. It doesn't matter now anyway.

When I had my plan, I ran downstairs, leaving the rooftop unguarded. As fast as I can, I went to look for Ruka and spotted him by the bench with Hotaru.

"Nogi-kun! I need to talk with you. And Hotaru too!" I butted in their conversation, panting lightly.

Ruka stood up, staring at me confusedly. "What is it, Sakura-san?"

"You don't kill the sick people in here? You keep them in a room at the rooftop?"

"Uhh, Yes since they were some of the evacuees family members. They asked us to let them be and store them in a room." Ruka replied, shrugging. "Is anything wrong? If something happens we have you and Natsume to kill them all. There's no way they'll get passed you two.

That was it. Everybody was putting too much trust on me and him."Anything wrong? Of course there's something wrong! You don't even lock the door at the rooftop! What if some evacuee gets mentally depressed by their loss and opens the door? We all die!" I clenched my teeth, speaking through them. I tried to make my voice as low as possible.

"Oi! Relax! And don't you dare plan to leave this place. I know what you're planning, you idiot." Hotaru frowned deeply.

"Sorry, Hotaru." I sighed and softened my eyes, calming myself. "It's been nice to see you again but I just have to leave. I'm leaving with Youichi tomorrow." And with those words, I didn't even bother listening for their reply.

When I opened the door to _our_ room, I saw Youichi sitting by the edge of the bed, taking a look at the guns. "We're leaving aren't we?"

I nodded, shrugging. "Yup."

"'Kay." He stood up running outside towards his room. I sighed after, grabbing the guns he left by the bed and grabbing my backpack. I was thankful to the Lord that Youichi wasn't that stubborn. I knew myself ever since I was a child he was smart enough to follow my orders.

_Knock. Knock._

I didn't turn around by her presence. That girl was never really that interesting anyway.

"Leaving so soon?" Her high-pitched voice echoed throughout the whole room. "Well, break a leg. Natsume won't be coming with you now anyway."

I twitched. "Yes he is. We're travelling together."

And then she took out a small black box from her pocket. _"I'd rather be with you than that girl. You know that right?" _My eyes widened. It was his voice.

"_But you're partners right? You can't separate from her." _Luna said.

"_Then you're my partner now."_

That was it. I was frustrated. How dare he – after I finally trusted him. "Tch!" I composed myself again and faced her.

"Keep him as you wish. He's yours now. Not that I care." I zipped the backpack up after packing. I put my katana's at my back and re-equipped my utility belt with pistols, bombs and ammo. I slumped my backpack over my back and held my rifle in my hands.

"Youichi, we're going now!" I hid my bangs and ran over at the store across mine.

"What? I thought we were leaving tomorrow?"

"No, now!"

"'Kay!"

I rolled my eyes and turned around, eventually bumping into someone. The man took hold of my arm, frowning. I looked up at him, frowning also.

"What do you want?" I asked, hiding my eyes under my bangs.

"What do I want? You're leaving and you ain't even gonna tell me?" I shook my head. He was a dumbass at times. I can't believe he doesn't know what's happening.

"Who are you for me to tell you? My partner?" I looked like I was gonna explode from anger.

Natsume rolled his eyes, as if I just stated the obvious. "Well, yeah."

"_I'd rather be with you than that girl. You know that right?" _I repeated as I looked emotionlessly at his face. I saw his eyes widen a bit but he still remained his composure. I was grateful that he admitted I was his partner. But the people here depends and put too much trust on me. They expect me to save every single one of them? Well, I'd love to but sorry I can't. Also, with that blonde girl and Sumire here… I don't think I'll be able to survive. Just seeing him and her do _that_ makes my chest hurt because of unknown reasons.

"Get it now?" I shrugged his hand off forcefully as I walked off towards Youichi.

"Traitor." I mumbled and pouted along the way.

After filling up our water and food supplies, Youichi and I asked some of the evacuees to guide us to the sewers.

"And here we end up at the sewers." Youichi pointed out sarcastically.

I rolled my eyes, giggling a bit. "It's not that bad." Shrugging, I heard a moan. "Zombie on your left."

"Somehow I think I wasted my time playing and finishing those Resident Evil games you bought me. This is cooler." A gunshot was heard coming from Youichi's gun.

I stopped on my tracks, receiving a stare from Youichi. "Why'd we stop?"

I observed him. He was wearing a white shirt and black pants. He had his favorite Nike shoes on and his ever-so shiny black watch. He had a rifle in his hands; two pistols we're hanging in his utility belt and ammo. He has a backpack and a sword on his back – a samurai sword. "When did you have such a style like mine?"

"What?" He asked but understood the question after. "You mean my clothes? How is my style similar to yours? My style is definitely better!"

"You-chan!" I smirked. Yes, he actually hated the nickname.

"Stop calling me that! Sheesh!" He frowned as his eyes widened before my eyes.

"S-s-sis! There's a freaky bunny-man behind you!" He stuttered then shook the fear off, and began shooting. The bunny-man zombie jumped over me, bloody without skin.

I didn't have time to be surprised while my brother was being chased by a monster. I took quick action, grabbing my gun and aiming for its head.

But it was too fast. I missed a few times but those other bullets hit its body making it scream ferociously.

"Youichi! Hide!" I shouted over to him, pointing my head at the nearby wall.

"But -!" He tried to protest.

I dodged the claws of the bunny-man by jumping over it. After that, I shot its legs hoping it wouldn't be able to jump after that. "Now!"

I took a quick peek if Youichi hid and he did. But when I blinked my eyes, I was flying – backwards. I hit the wall after that, falling to the ground as a sharp pain hit my back. Good news is I didn't let go of my gun and I continued shooting the thing while I was in pain.

And then there was this smoke bomb that seemed to come out from no where. I felt rough hands slip under the joints of my knees and my back. My eyes widened as I took a look at his face.

That stupid smirk. Why does it have to follow me all the way down here?

He looked down at me, lowering his face to whisper at my ear. "You're not going anywhere without me…" He stopped. I felt him grin by my ear as he continued what he was saying. "…partner."

* * *

><p><strong>BLAME MY SCHOOL. YES BLAME THEM! HA!<strong>

**Sorry, I was supposed to update last week but I had some really important matter to finish. I didn't get to upload this chapter . **

**Well, now I accept flames. Yes, bring it~! **

**flames on the reviews :) and yes I appreciate your reviews very much ^-^ I keep smiling while I read them I just don't know why xDDD **

**See you all soon~! Mata raishu ne! :D**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN. =/  
><strong>


End file.
